Torn
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Sometimes Kairi is too free with her love, and sometimes she just has a hard time choosing when she wants both. It's a good thing Yuffie is stubborn. /50 Sentences/


**A/N: Yay! 8D Another 50 sentence challenge list. And my first yuri pairing to boot! I actually have no idea what validity this pairing has, but it came up in a kingdom hearts pairing generator and since I've actually seen these two around together I decided to go for it.**

**And for the record: I don't have anything against Kairi...it just kind of seems like I do =P**

* * *

**1. Old**

Yuffie half jokes how nice it would be to grow old together; and Kairi insensitively turns up her nose and retorts that she isn't going to grow old.

**2. Excuse **

Kairi passes it off as being diagnosed for being bi-polar, but Yuffie refuses to believe her after a while, because seriously…people who're bi-polar simply have drastic mood swings, they don't _physically_ become another person.

**3. Thing **

"Look, I like you, don't get me wrong; but the thing is—" but Yuffie cuts off the rejection, 'cause honestly: she's tired of hearing Kairi's bullshit.

**4. Multiple **

Apparently there is more than one Kairi, not only that but they're all in her head, and Kairi looks so sincere and distraught at what her reaction might be…and it's all a little much for Yuffie to take in right now; but Kairi is understanding and forgives her because sometimes it's all a little too much for her too.

**5. Frozen **

"Damn, it'll take at least an hour for these patties to thaw," Yuffie mutters, but forgets all about dinner -and the people in the other room- at Kairi's impish grin that holds promises of nothing pure.

**6. Crown **

Yuffie watches as Kairi doodles crowns and keys and hearts on a stray scrap of paper, and for the first time she hates the keyblade wielder.

**7. Above **

They lie side by side on the grass and watch the clouds, Yuffie giggling and pointing out ones that look like shapes; but all Kairi can see are things that remind her of a boy she can't actually remember**.**

**8. Panic **

Kairi is tearing around the house as if possessed, screeching about some necklace that was a gift and means more than the world to her, throwing things around in her frenzied search; and her parents laugh behind their hands because they think it's cute and wonder who the lucky boy is, and thankfully her older brother has the decency to simply roll his eyes and keep his corrections to himself.

**9. Gossip **

"Did you hear…" "….totally a slut…" "…a _girl?" _"ohmygawd, that's just _disgusting_…"; the whispers stop abruptly as a certain female ninja-in-training throws the class door open and glares at the perpetrators, _daring_ a single one of them to hurt _her_ girlfriend while she's in the room.

**10. Destruction **

It feels like her life is falling apart because Yuffie is gone–off to help save the world again- so Kairi cries and cries because she was left behind _again_ and there's nothing she can do this time either.

**11. Legend **

"Legend has it—" and Yuffie is hooked, ignoring Selphie's cries to 'come back and let me finish goddammit' as she drags Kairi to the haunted house, if only for the fact that Kairi _will_ get scared and _will_ jump into her arms.

**12. Jewel **

Yuffie marvels at how Kairi's eyes sparkle like gems, but then all too quickly frowns because her own are so dull and plain; and she questions her self-worth for what feels like the thousandth time.

**13. Gut **

She had a really bad feeling about this, but Yuffie just waved off her concerns as paranoia…maybe next time Yuffie will listen to her.

**14. Wrong **

Their parents always said that things like this were _dirty_ and _wicked_; but alone in the dark together, as hands wander and explore still flat expanses, they can pretend that the other is a boy and what they're doing isn't wrong.

**15. Pollution **

"Stop using up all my oxygen with your bullshit." Kairi snaps, and Yuffie has to admit that growing a backbone looks good on her.

**16. Sacrifice **

As Kairi runs to the open armed Sora, Yuffie watches the delicate hand slip from her grasp; she lets Kairi go, hoping that one day she'll realize how much Yuffie loved her and come running back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

**17. Fragrance **

Kairi buries her nose into Yuffie's hair and sighs in contentment: the ninja smells like outside and hard work, almost like a boy, almost like S—

**18. Skirt **

Yuffie likes it when Kairi wears skirts, showing all that tempting leg; but for her own sanity she ignores the boys who watch Kairi flaunt her figure, she ignores how Kairi grins back at them, _loving_ their attention.

**19. Fiction **

Kairi has always been good in English class, but she isn't sure when the female character with the bubbly personality and short black hair snuck into her short stories.

**20. Chocolate Covered Raisins **

Yuffie doesn't like that particular treat, but they don't taste so bad coming from Kairi's mouth.

**21. Statistic **

"Studies show that 67% of our population experimented sexually with the same gender during their teenage years." the health teacher drones; and Yuffie leans forward to whisper heatedly in Kairi's ear, "Let's be one of the statistics."

**22. Holiday **

"Happy Forgetful Day!" and at Kairi's blank stare of confusion she explains, "It's the holiday where you forget about Sora, and I pretend the universe doesn't need my help."

**23. Stick **

Kairi wishes she could give Yuffie her heart on a golden platter (as cliché as it sounds); but can't because she foolishly gave so much of it away already, and so all she can do is give the ninja the last piece on a stick and hope it's enough.

**24. Mirror**

It is only for a moment, but Yuffie swears she can see someone else in Kairi's skin…some one who wanted to be loved too.

**25. Control **

"_I'm in control_," Kairi gasps into her pillow, throat raw and hooked fingers ripping through fabric, "I'm _Kairi_, not Namine." and she's thankful Yuffie isn't there to see another one of her weaknesses tear her apart.

**26. Sin **

Yuffie is irritated that she has to answer the door this early, and even more annoyed when she finds it's only those door-to-door-Mormons, but before they can get through their first introduction Kairi comes up behind her –yawning with her hair a mess and lacking pants- and asks Yuffie to come back to bed because 'it's way too early for this kind of guilt trip'; and the boys on their front steps look like they've gone into epileptic shock.

**27. Stability **

"Pardon me for seeming distant! After all, why should I worry about the state of the worlds and our friends? And whether my boyfriend is going to come back alive or not!" Kairi screams, finally coming undone; but then stops her post-rage panting, eyes widening at her slip, at Yuffie's crushed expression.

**28. Restraint **

It's all she can do to stay quiet –writhing and gasping in silence— else they'd hear them and _know. _

**29. Wolf **

Yuffie is glad she didn't grow up to be a lone wolf like Cloud or Leon, because she's pretty sure she'd never have met Kairi that way, and a life without her would be a complete waste indeed.

**30. Corn **

"They taste like wax…" Leon deadpans but the two girls just giggle and devour more candy corn; "They're drunk, leave them alone." Cloud suggests once they start feeding eat other through less than discreet kisses.

**31. Fur**

Kairi had a fur fetish, Yuffie knew this, and so it becomes her mission to seduce the other girl before she catches sight of Squally.

**32. Upstairs **

During the entire party Yuffie's eyes are drawn to the stairs leading up into darkness, and Kairi grins wickedly when she notices.

**33. Essential **

Strawberry perfume is a staple when one is trying to attract the attention of a certain ninja.

**34. Headline **

"Hey, we made the front page!" Yuffie squeals, and Kairi isn't sure why the ninja is so excited about being in the newspaper because they were detained for 'public indecency'…of the highest level.

**35. Electronic **

It only makes sense that they both end up liking electronica; what with its bouncy, infectious beats that allow them to slide against each other as if it's all the music's fault and they just can't help themselves.

**36. Fairytale**

"My, what bright red hair you have." Yuffie purrs, eyes and hands wandering suggestively, "I bet this grandma of yours wouldn't mind waiting just a little bit longer."

**37. Supervision **

They manage to ditch the rest of the group and chaperones during the fieldtrip, and Kairi idly notices that janitor closets look the same no matter where they are.

**38. Shake**

In elementary school having a secret handshake was the epitome of closeness, but when Kairi sees her older brother making out with his 'best friend' she innocently asks if she has to kiss Yuffie now in addition to their secret handshake and code words.

**39. Book **

Kairi has to reevaluate Yuffie's attention span when she finds an extremely graphic manga in her locker, with all the names crossed out and changed to theirs.

**40. Wage**

"I bet they get together within the week," Kairi comments about a shy pair, and Yuffie mumbles "I bet we will too." and looks away when Kairi asks her to say that again because 'you know I can't hear you when you mumble like that'.

**41. Suspicion **

Yuffie has learned to turn a blind eye to any doubt she has about Kairi's intentions or whereabouts; if only for the fact that she doesn't know what she'd do if they were true…which is something that's becoming dreadfully frequent.

**42. Arrow **

Yuffie can't breathe, can't pull in shuddering breaths past the pain piercing her heart; not as she watches Kairi drag her fingers through Sora's hair and hook a leg around his waist.

**43. Observe **

Yuffie knows all the little expressions that might cross Kairi's face during the course of a day, and she hopes that someday she'll know what each of her touches mean too.

**44. Green **

"What a lovely color on you," Kairi breaths, dragging her tongue along the shell of Yuffie's ear, "too bad it has to come off now."

**45. Us **

Kairi wonders when people started referring to them as a package deal instead of singular-pronouns-who-happen-to-be-in-the-same-sentence.

**46. Cable **

Yuffie is starting to believe that the only way to keep Kairi around when Sora comes back is to tie her up; and the more she thinks about it, the more fun it starts to sound.

**47. Quiz **

Their teacher -Quistis Trepe- is tempted to give Yuffie the point when, on today's chemistry quiz, she put down 'Kairi' when asked for a description of a chemical reaction.

**48. Poultry **

Kairi burns the chicken…again, but Yuffie will gladly eat every bite (and pretend it's the best she's ever had) if it means her Kairi won't go running after the very boy who forgot all about her.

**49. Trace **

Kairi lies quietly beside the sleeping ninja, softly running her fingers along faint scars marring the girl's skin; and in the dark she allows her traitorous mind to wonder if Sora is collecting scars too.

**50. Jump **

It feels like Yuffie's heart is trying to escape her chest when she opens the front door, revealing Kairi standing out in the rain and looking as if she's finally been broken; humbled into seeing many truths she feared.


End file.
